


signs of love

by redlight



Series: the harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Link is a little shit, M/M, closeness, n is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: So maybe Link’s reluctant to let go of him. Insatiable. Absolutely fuckinghungry.





	signs of love

N is a fast learner.

He tends to bite down on his lip a lot, eyes narrowed in concentration as he takes in the movement Link makes with his hands and replicates it, fumbling but accurate.

“A-and this means _nice to meet you_ , right?” N asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

Link, who had just shown N the sign for _I have a boyfriend fuck off_ , nods enthusiastically.

But N—he’s teething at his lip, still, as though he’s nervous that he’s doing something _wrong_ , and Link—frowns. Sighs softly.

“...c’mere.”

N blinks, and he flushes when Link pats his lap in expectation. “Really?”

“Come _here_.”

N listens.

Long limbs, lanky like a tree, fragile as branches, haphazardly placed on Link’s lap like a campfire in the making. Hair like mint cotton candy spread out and messy when Link runs his hands through it.

“...what’s wrong?”

N huffs and tucks his face into Link’s neck, arching his back to do it, like a feline, like that _Purrloin_ he had gotten himself into a serious discussion with the other day.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , I was simply trying to—trying to follow your instructions as best I can, and I haven’t learned much language, and, and sign is unfamiliar to me, so I don’t want to disappoint you with my lack of adequacy and experience, I mean, I like physics and the motions of things but biology was admittedly a weak point and, and I’m afraid I can only tell you the names of the metacarpals and phalanges without understanding the processes of muscle movement and lactic acid and cell destruction and, and, and—”

Link gently skims his fingertips up N’s back, beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Feels the flutter and timeskip of breath, the train-track line of vertebra so sturdy and resilient.

“You think too much.”

N laughs breathlessly. “Maybe.”

“Need any help with that?” Link takes hold of N’s hips, solid grip, not enough to bruise, but—N’s so light. It’s easy to bounce him a little on Link’s lap, just a _little_ , and it’s easy to get a squeal erupting from N’s throat as he pushes at Link’s shoulders gently.

“You are _insatiable_ —!” But N’s leaning forward to press to kiss him, giggling sweetly against his lips and shivering the more Link touches him, Link _can’t get enough of touching him_ —

It’s not as though he has had many to hold like this. Maybe, somewhere, in a past life, he had a _someone_ , with gold-brown-blue-midnight hair and gentle smiles or loud laughs or webbed fingers entwined with his own, but he doesn’t remember much, not really, not _really_ , all he knows is—

He is Link, a boy who woke up in a forest, monsters and strange creatures abound sniffing at his toes, and a beautiful guide awaiting him with moonquake eyes and faerie hair.

So maybe Link’s reluctant to let go of him. Insatiable. Absolutely fucking _hungry_. Greedy. 

N doesn’t seem fond of visiting the cities, and he’d even twisted his fingers together, eyes lowered, _Link, maybe we could—I don’t think I should hide in Unova any longer, maybe we should—we can leave. I’ve always wanted to see the seas in Hoenn. The mountains in Johto_.

Link is unaware of the local geography, but he’ll learn. Learn like he learns of the freckles on N’s shoulders, the dimples in the small of his back so easy to press thumbs into, the way N squeaks and hums and _purrs_ if Link does something he likes—

—he’s _insatiable_ , what a good word for it, and N is always good with words.

It’s—it’s selfish but it’s _rushing_ , have N whimper in his ear, to know that Link is the _first_ who might’ve done this—

Well. He thinks so. Knows N gets flushed and flustered, pink mouth pink skin and huffs in his breath, _I suppose I’ve kissed someone before on the, on the ferris wheel, but that—that’s not—exactly relevant—_

Except _everything_ about N is relevant, but maybe that’s creepy to say, and Link has issues adjusting as it is, so he doesn’t say much.

(“I can kiss you too.”

“I—I don’t understand how you can just _say that_ , Link, I don’t see why—”

“ _Why?_ ” Brush of crackled and callused knuckles against the warm heat of a delicate cheekbone. “Look at you. At everything you are.”

“I don’t understand.”

Link tries his best to show him.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi im a fucking mess and im planning a multichapter slowburn fic for these idiots so i can die who wants to die with me


End file.
